


下属狮x上司七

by 8759362



Category: Ultraman Leo, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, 奥特曼系列
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, 下克上, 拟人AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: 喝醉的雷欧决定给他的“魔鬼组长”赛文一点教训，把人打晕绑来了爱情旅馆只是个蒙面艹上司的故事





	下属狮x上司七

**Author's Note:**

> 拟人AU，乱七八糟的私设与出没  
> 

赛文醒过来的时候发现自己在一个陌生房间里，两手还被布条捆在了床头柱上。这情况已经够不妙的了，床尾佝偻着的那个碎碎念的背影更使得诡异度飙升。虽然窗帘拉得严实又没有开灯，看不清那人特征，不过从身形和声音都可以判断出对方大概都是男的。赛文沉默了半晌，实在听不清那男人在念些什么，只好开口发问："这是哪儿？"

因为太过老实而被坑做绑架犯的雷欧现在后悔万分，喝酒误事、喝酒误事啊！他怎么能三杯酒下肚，就被同事忽悠着绑了他们的"魔鬼"组长呢？糊满了酒精的脑子甚至还答应了要教训教训这个经常压榨他们的组长，至于教训的方法……

行动力极高的雷欧趁着酒劲把人搞来又布置完一切之后，酒终于醒了个七七八八。看看这无人营业的爱情旅馆小包间，看看自己头上滑稽得要死的塑料面具——就被一根松紧绳绷在脸上，做工粗糙得他差点没认出来这是辛巴——他都怀疑自己是不是从路边无辜小朋友手里硬抢的，还有组长这待宰羔羊一样的姿势，以及自己手边爱情旅馆自备的润滑剂、安全套和一些让他脸红的奇形怪状的道具……

天要亡我！雷欧怎么也想不起来这馊点子是醉酒的自己想的，还是坑他的同事们提出来的，总之都是酒精的错！陷入混乱的他完全不知道该怎么办了，现在跑还来得及吗？跑吧，一定要跑！不然他就只能以死谢罪了。但是没等他真的行动起来，来自地狱的声音已经追上了他，赛文醒了。

听到组长问话的瞬间，雷欧条件反射地挺直脊背正襟危坐，然后才想起来他应该不知道自己是谁，不用这么紧张。再然后便又陷入了纠结，回答还是不回答？回答的话要怎么回答？坦白从宽能免死刑吗？他甚至已经想到严厉的组长甩着带刺的鞭子把自己抽成肉松的情景了，怎么办怎么办怎么办？

明明不明状况地被绑着的自己才是受害者，赛文却觉得那个疑似加害人的背影随着时间的流逝显得越发凄凉，他仿佛能看到空气中具现出了秋风落叶和墙角蘑菇。趁着那人自闭的时间，赛文转着脖子艰难地观察了一圈，确定自己应该是被绑架了，而绑匪十有八九就是那个快把自己缩成一团的床脚男。看着他耸在一起的宽阔肩膀，赛文决定积极展开自救，至少照目前的情况来看，对方应该没那么大胆子撕票。

"你为什么要这么做？是遇到什么困难了吗？说不定我能帮你。"想了想，赛文决定先采取温和策略。

以为自己的沉默大法发挥了作用，雷欧刚想松口气，就又听到了组长的死亡提问，被惊起一身寒毛。够了，就不能让他洗脑自己更才是幻听吗？为什么？他也想知道啊！难道要直说他喝醉了吗？就算是真话也太没可信度了。不不不，他为什么一定要回答，像刚才那样沉默不就好了吗？对，沉默。而且说到底还是组长的错，如果组长不这么严厉，他就不会跟同事们喝酒解压，不喝酒就不会越说越激愤，越喝越上头，也就不会有这稀里糊涂的破事儿了。

想到最后，雷欧下了结论：果然都是组长的错！体内残存的酒精仿佛感觉到他的愤怒，配合着爱情旅馆自带的熏香味道又重新沸腾起来，咕嘟咕嘟地用酒气填满他的大脑。他腾地站起来，转过身居高临下地直视被困在床上的赛文：不管了，这口气他一定要出！

于是赛文就看到刚才还怂成球的男人顺手拿了些什么，从床尾气势汹汹地向他逼近。等走进了，他才发现那人脸上居然带着面具，如果不是他的眼睛稍微适应了一下黑暗，说不定就把面具上奇形怪状的凸起认成什么妖魔鬼怪了。面具男不知道为什么在床边停止了动作，床前静止的黑影和床上动不了的自己，一时陷入了诡异的尴尬。

正当赛文打算再说些什么的时候，那个男人欺身上前，用颤巍巍的双手开始解他的衬衫扣子。隔着面具赛文也闻到了他身上的酒味，本来该大呼不妙的赛文，却因为那人三分钟都没能把七颗扣子全解开的效率，发自真心地升起一股同情。补充一下，最上面那颗扣子其实是开着的，所以面具男实际只需要再解开六颗。

同情归同情，当男人摊开赛文的衣襟又去解他的腰带的时候，赛文没忍住扭身抬腿给了这变态一脚。戴面具的家伙明显喝醉了，而跟醉鬼是讲不通道理的，赛文完全放弃了语言交流，转而动起了自己并没有被绑住的双腿。别看他是搞研发的，好歹也是个运动爱好者，身体素质还是可以的。

雷欧以前都没这么近的看过赛文，他一边罩在人身上摸黑解扣子，一边想虽然没开灯但组长真帅呀，还想多看会儿。磨磨蹭蹭地解决完上半身，他才不情愿地后退一点，开始摸索组长的腰带扣，心里还在遗憾这样就看不清组长的脸了。天外突然飞来一脚，把他踹得一个趔趄，也稍微踹醒了一点他的脑子：瞎想些什么乱七八糟的呢，快点按原计划完事儿要紧。

甩了甩脑袋，雷欧干脆爬上床，一屁股坐在赛文的大腿上，把乱动的组长压了个结实，三下五除二就把人家的裤子连腰带和内裤撸到了膝盖上。本来还想把手感不错的两条腿都从裤子里面剥出来的，但他发现像这样卡在膝盖上，反而让组长没办法再随便踢自己了，便干脆压着赛文的小腿，把刚被自己松开的腰带在持续挣扎的膝盖上扣到了最紧。

做完这些，他长呼一口气，开始研究刚刚被他丢在床边的润滑剂。屋里黑灯瞎火的，雷欧当然看不到包装上的说明，不过没关系，他虽然没有女朋友，但也不是什么小白，润滑剂什么的，听名字就知道是做什么用的，他只要正确打开盖子就行了。至于其他的那些什么卵形、棒形的道具，还有夹子、铃铛、箍圈之类的，已经被他选择性遗忘了。他身体残存的理性觉得，这太色了，而自己还没那么下限；同时失控的那部分则认为，这么多道具如果都用上也太麻烦了，还不如他自己上来的爽快。

不能自由操纵双腿的赛文觉得自己简直像离了水的鱼，两个膝盖被紧紧地束在一起，只能小幅度地弹动小腿，旁边还有一个差点把他扒光但明显不是打算给他做马杀鸡的蒙面男子，怎么看自己都像是案板上的鱼，逃不掉了。可这还不是最糟糕的，房间里一直有股刺鼻的香味，熏得他脑仁儿疼，麻烦的是他疼着疼着就发现自好像硬了。他发誓自己不是暴露狂，也没有什么被绑着就会兴奋的性癖，但他的小兄弟一点都不理解他的心情，还在一点一点充血抬头。

这种情况下，再急也没用了，相通的赛文反而冷静了下来，继续尝试跟面具男对话："非法限制人身自由是不对的，你放开我，我保证不追究，怎么样？"

沉默，沉默，然后"噗叽"一声，雷欧不小心把软胶罐里的润滑剂挤了满手。吓了一跳的他这才发觉自己的裤子好像变紧了，双层布料下的小兄弟被勒得有点难受。他搓了搓指间滑腻的液体，想起组长绷紧的嘴角，还有工作时才戴上的深红色细框眼镜，突然恍然大悟：原来组长是禁欲系的！

Get到组长属性的雷欧福至心灵，翻身按着赛文的小肚子去翻他的上衣口袋，却因为手上的润滑剂重心不稳，干脆半抓压住组长凸起的一边髋骨，才算顺利摸到他的西装内袋，结果里面只有手机和证件。看来赛文没把眼镜带在身上，真可惜，雷欧想。这样就没办法把润滑剂涂在眼镜上了，他真的很想看看组长带上这样模糊不清的眼镜会是什么样子。

被人用不知道沾了什么又凉又滑的东西的手在小腹摸来摸去，最后还被把住胯骨的时候，赛文是很方的，尤其还有那么几下扫过了他下腹的丁丁。但那人翻他口袋的时候赛文就松了一口气，能用钱解决的问题都不是问题，可他这口气却没能出顺，那人把他的手机和几张卡拿出来顺手丢在床上后就又静止了，像是在思考着什么。

赛文犹豫是不是该主动交代下信用卡密码的时候，面具人又有了大动作。他蹭蹭向后膝行几下，抬起赛文不方便用力的双腿扛在了肩上，然后借着体重把大腿往赛文自己肚子上压去。托了赛文柔韧度不错的福，他那挺直的二两君得到了来自自己身体的抚慰，可惜力度不太够，毕竟大腿上的肉再比手掌上的嫩，普通人也是没办法给自己腿交的。

醉汉的连串操作弄得赛文一脸懵逼，这是把他当折叠架了吗，还是打算把他团成球好塞进什么狭窄的空间里，比如旅行箱什么的？可惜世事难料，不知道该说他想得太糟还是太好，因为那人从侧面一边用肩膀顶着他的小腿肚，一边又用手沾了刚刚那种凉凉滑滑的液体回来，开始摸他的屁股。

可能是太黑的缘故，绑匪——赛文觉得大概可以改叫强奸犯了——先是摸到了他的臀腿交界，不常被用到的那里异常敏感，在第一时间向赛文传达了瑟缩的信号。还没等大脑处理完这个意外脉冲，滑溜溜的手指就来到了两片屁股之间的会阴，往上一点就是赛文自己的蛋蛋，往下一点便是赛文脖子以下唯一一个洞。你说龟头上那个？赛文表示别闹，那是往外泄的，不能插。到底能不能插，赛文以后会知道的，至于他为什么知道后边那个能插，没吃过猪肉也见过猪跑，男人谁还没听过荤段子。

会阴那一小片皮肤的敏感度更高，直接跟大脑汇报说：我觉得我们可能要被日了。大脑没好气地回它：谁跟你我们，被日的是赛文，跟我有什么关系？能日我的只有思想和感情，懂吗？教训完平时没什么存在感的会阴，大脑也没忘记提醒赛文：你完了，等着被日吧。

要么大脑怎么是总指挥官呢，果不其然，下一个遭殃的就是赛文那个他只知道皱巴巴的，却从没亲眼见过的屁眼。自赛文记事以来就没第二个人碰过的地方吓得猛地一缩，抱紧了弱小、无助又可怜的自己。

觉得回天乏术的赛文打算最后再努力一把："那、那里脏，你别乱碰。你想要什么跟我说，一切好商量……"

雷欧在面具底下打了个酒嗝，把组长的话给截断了："……想要教训你。"虽然他心里门儿清，吐字也没半点含糊，但酒精同样顽强，导致他的语速有些慢，还有些诡异的飘。

被压着的赛文还没来及发现他的声音有点耳熟，下身就传来一阵刺痛，身上的男人轻松把一节手指按进了他的体内。疼归疼，进来得倒是挺顺利，赛文现在知道他手上的是润滑剂了，而且还是效果顶尖的那种。就这电光火石的功夫，赛文已经快要被迫吞进整根手指了，疼得他直抽气，不由自主地夹紧了屁股。

对雷欧来说，紧窄的肉道与其说想把异物挤出去，不如说是在热情地吸着他的手指向里拉。他突然觉得这个教训也不是很强人所难了，毕竟这么紧的地方，又热又会吸，等下他绝对会爽到。而且这个人还是组长，那个特别严格的组长，会板着一张别人欠他八百万的脸带你熟练业务的组长，给雷欧做入职面试的组长，每次从眼镜片后边看雷欧都让他心口一跳的赛文，初见面时微笑着鼓励他的赛文，现在正被自己压着侵犯赛文……

对了，他才刚刚进行到用两根手指玩弄赛文的屁股里面而已，也能算侵犯吗？不过没关系，就算现在不算，过会儿也会算的。雷欧想起之前徒手搅拌肉馅的时候，现在手指上又腻又软的感觉和那很像，也很不像。因为如果不是雷欧刻意用力岔开手指的话，它们就会被组长有力的穴肉推挤在一起，这感觉不能更棒，他已经能想象的到自己的肉棒操进去之后会受到怎样的款待了。

相比之下赛文就没这么乐观了，被抬起的小腿阻挡了他的视线，让他看不到男人的脸。虽然看到也没什么用，因为还有一层面具，而且即使看不到，他也能清晰地感到体内的每一个细微动作。不如说正是因为看不到，才使得他的感觉变得更敏锐了。他蠕动的肠肉帮他测量了体内手指的长度和直径，连面具人平滑的指甲是如何一次次划过他褶皱的，都被忠实地反馈给大脑，他仿佛还听到了肉与肉之间因着润滑液带出的水声。

在面具男不打招呼就把第二根手指插进来之后，被撑开的感觉变得更明显了，也让他对男人的动作变得更加敏感。赛文向来严谨的大脑甚至不经他的同意，就根据神经的反馈描绘出了自己被陌生男人的手指操弄后穴的场景。如果说之前还能忍耐的话，在被两根手指翻来搅去一阵之后，赛文已经完全不能忍受了。

在急速地吸入了更多的劣质熏香之后，他的呼吸无法抑制地灼热起来。即使再不情愿，他也不得不承认，被玩屁股的感觉真的很爽。赛文不知道这其中有多少是紧张惊怒的肾上腺素的错误表达，但是，这真的很舒服，并且是性意味上的。他被自己勃起的性器蹭到的大腿可以作证，绷紧的肌肉被沾上了湿湿的液体，那是他不知羞耻率先流出的前液。

赛文的内心矛盾成了一群小狮子，他根本判断不出幼年的它们是雌是雄，就像他说不清自己现在是高兴、愤怒还是无地自容一样。不过在强奸犯预备役撤出手指时，赛文清楚地感到了失落，虽然他提起的心稍微放下了些，但身体也在不停地向大脑抗议，希望能通过赛文的嘴说些什么挽留的话。

别想！赛文继续闭紧嘴巴，用比截断呻吟更大的力气吞下了不满的欲求。

耳边又一次响起金属碰撞的声音，但赛文不会天真地以为，那个还在用一条胳膊推着他的小腿的人会好心解开他膝盖上的腰带扣，而黑暗中模糊的影子表明，那家伙正在用别扭的姿势单手解着自己的腰带。

赛文心中响起警铃，可这又有什么用呢？他只能眼睁睁看着跪在自己身侧的黑影蹒跚地挪到自己正前方？正下方？反正是正对自己屁股的方向，然后更加用力地把自己的腿向胸口压，压得他的臀尖都稍微离开了床单。强奸犯预备役要变成真的强奸犯了，他想。

这是种很难形容的感觉，如果直接从结果上来说的话，就是雷欧发情了。他真真切切地感觉到了下身传来的躁动，早就变硬的那里一跳一跳地想要插进肉穴里，并且限定组长的肉穴。雷欧不知道这跟组长屁股里的手感有多大关系，他只知道自己在跟同事出去喝酒前还是个直男。

即使是直男，雷欧也从不否认赛文很有魅力。虽然组长在工作中真的很魔鬼，尤其是需要加班的时候，雷欧都觉得那时候的自己是只被组长用鞭子抽着艰难前行的牲口，内心也是真的又惊又怒。惊是因为魔鬼组长真的很恐怖，怒是因为感觉自己毫无人权。当然赛文并没有真的对他们动过武，也没在语言上贬低羞辱过他们，但却会用有理有据又不假辞色的话把他们说得无地自容、羞愧万分，让他们觉得不竭尽全力真的对不起公司、对不起国家、对不起地球一样。

除此之外，赛文可以说是相当温和，在电梯、休息室等地方碰到，还会主动笑着跟人打招呼。他总是一丝不苟地穿着西装，雷欧怀疑他把这当成了工作必须的制服，不过制服诱惑不也挺好嘛。偶尔同事聚餐，男同事只会吐槽魔鬼组长，女同事在和他们一起吐槽的同时，还会称赞赛文的绅士以及相貌。想想赛文似乎确实没对女员工说过重话，虽然对男员工说的也不能算重话，但总是句句扎心，简直性别歧视！相貌就不说了，雷欧已经在刚刚放弃了挣扎，承认组长真的很好看并没有那么难，除了个子之外基本没缺点。而雷欧恰好是身高超标那挂的，所以才能这么轻松地把被敲晕的赛文运来小旅馆，无论是扛是抱还是夹，不要更轻巧好吗。

雷欧没有完全褪下自己的裤子，而是仅凭单手解放出硬透的欲望，心思刚刚这么转了一圈之后觉得手里的鸡巴更热了。会对赛文产生性欲其实没那么不可思议，他发现自己从第一次见到赛文之后心里就一直有他的影子，连调到他手下工作都是自己主动提出的，只是为了能跟赛文更加接近罢了。

说不定连"教训"赛文这个差事都是他硬抢来的呢。只是稍微想想想别人绑了赛文的可能，雷欧就像被侵犯了领地的狮子一样，从喉咙里发出含糊的低吼，惹得被他压制的赛文轻微地抖了抖。然后他终于发现，自己原来已经在不知不觉的时候恋爱了，虽然是单恋。接着便反应过来，对待喜欢的人，他好像用错了攻略方法……

可是箭在弦上的男人不适合多愁善感，尤其雷欧的酒劲还没完全过去，再不操点什么的话，他的命根子可能真的会炸。在黑暗中眨眨眼，他决定还是操自己的手算了，也就撸一发的事儿，反正不能这么直接上了赛文。这么做方法不对不说，他真的不想赛文遭遇这种被绑着强奸的事儿，虽然他已经干了很多，但想明白之后的他真的不舍得。

把赛文的腿放下，雷欧又默默退到床角，打算先解决自己的生理问题，之后再解开赛文。毕竟赛文踢人是真的疼，他可不想撸到兴头上被踹到，会萎掉的。但是就这么跟赛文在一张床上撸好像也不合适，没开灯也不行，实在太变态了。于是他下了床，提着裤腰打算去浴室解决。

可才离开床没几步，他身后突然传来赛文的声音："你去哪儿？"

雷欧吓了一跳，条件反射地回答："去浴室！"

房间里静默了一下，赛文又问："去浴室干什么？"

"……洗、洗手？"不知道该怎么回答的雷欧迟疑地说道，然后他似乎听到了赛文的磨牙声。

床上的赛文确实在磨牙，他简直要被雷欧气死了。没错，他已经认出房间中另一人的身份了。毕竟雷欧刚刚出了声，他很快想起自己部下的声音，还有那鹤立鸡群的身高，他认不出自己最欣赏的下属才怪。不过他都不知道自己最喜欢，喜欢到会开小灶指导的下属居然会做出这种事，更不可思议的是，眼看箭在弦上，这家伙居然怂了，怂了？！

赛文早就被雷欧刚刚那通撩拨完全挑起了性质，被他的手打开了的身体因手指的撤出变得空虚。被闯入的地方随着时间的推移已经不疼了，反而像划破皮肉的伤痕一样，最初的疼痛会随着伤势的疗愈，慢慢变得麻痒，比疼痛轻了不知道多少倍，也比疼痛加倍的难以忍受，细细密密地通过神经叫嚣着想被触摸，但如果想尽快痊愈的话，触碰是不被允许的，只能寝食难安地忍耐着。

他的后穴已经被雷欧的手指分开了皮肉，现在已经蠕动着重新紧闭，但从内里被抚摸的感觉却留了下来，沿着赛文的肠肉向里，一路钻到了他的心里，让他心痒难耐。被遗留在褶皱间的润滑剂也在妨碍着肠道的完全闭合，那无孔不入的液体仿佛渗透到了他的皮肉里，嫩肉下遍布的毛细血管每一次有血液流过时，就会提醒他这里有异物的事实。赛文需要有什么东西进来，把不该存在于这里的东西带走，把他的敏感的内部刮得干干净净。

所以赛文现在很生气，暂时不想考虑为什么自己的身体会有这样的感觉，劣质的熏香燃尽了他的耐心，他只想快点解决身体里的瘙痒，而这个房间里能帮他的只有雷欧。是雷欧造成了他现在状况，但赛文才不会开口求自己的部下帮忙，雷欧起了头，理所当然要由他来消除异状。

赛文忿恨地收缩着躁动的密所，期望能缓解一下身体的不满，结果却只是让自己感觉更加饥渴。他没好气地开口："回来，不许去！"

习惯听从赛文命令的雷欧真的顿住了脚步，但也没敢走回床边，他怕自己憋不住把赛文强了。虽说其实已经强了一半，就差临门一脚了。

"你刚才是不是脱自己裤子了？"赛文的问话又在黑暗中响起。

"……"雷欧诺诺地不知怎么回答，最后还是选择乖乖坦白："……是。"他本来就不爱撒谎，何况面对的还是自己的上司和心上人。

赛文在黑暗中翻了个白眼，软下语气，像用在工作中引导雷欧那样问他："解开裤子是想干什么？"

这次雷欧是真的说不出口了，两片嘴唇徒劳地张合，即使身下依然在硬着，他也不敢把自己坑脏的欲望说出口。"想上你"" 想与你合为一体"……这些话只敢回荡在自己的脑海里。

可赛文的耐性已经没剩下多少，他不想跟雷欧玩"看谁沉默的时间长"的游戏，低声说："你过来。"他需要有人来填满他，而现在能做到这点的只有雷欧。

雷欧不知道赛文想干什么，没敢动。

"过来！"这次赛文用了下达命令的语气。所有人都知道，一旦他用这种口气说话，就是在下最后通牒，不乖乖照做的话后果会很严重。雷欧自然也知道。

仗着房里没开灯，自己脸上又有面具，雷欧磨蹭地在地毯上拖动脚步，一边鼓起勇气问："干什么？"

没有回答，但雷欧明显感到房间里的气压变低了，就像赛文知道他们没按时完成任务时一样。这让他的步子更慢了，可再慢房间也不过只有这么点大，他很快就回到了床边。

赛文看到那个高大的影子立在床前，仿佛随时能把被绑了三处的自己吞噬，诡异地感到一丝安心。"上来。"他接着说。

"……"雷欧有点顶不住，这个时候上床的话，他真的可能会伤害赛文。手指攥紧自己的裤腰，他尝试跟赛文谈条件："可不可以等一下？我去趟浴室马上回来，保证不跑！"

这点小心思哪能瞒得了对他了解颇深的赛文，如果是平时，赛文在不相信他会做下绑架的错事之余，也会为他及时中断犯罪而欣慰。但现在，快要爆炸的不只有雷欧的棒子，还有他自己的渴望。"别废话！快上来接着干你的事儿！"

不知道是因为赛文不耐的语气，还是身体中残留的酒精，或者房间里无处不在的熏香，也可能是雷欧自己难以遏抑的欲望起了作用。他以无比敏捷的动作跳上床，抬起赛文的双腿，松开自己的裤腰，把束缚自己的内裤扒到腿根。连串的动作一气呵成，像是完全忘记了安全套的存在一样，扶着自己挺直的肉棒，摸索着对准手指刚刚造访过的地方，借着自己俯身的体重缓缓向下沉去。

"！痛！……好热、唔！……"热，赛文在雷欧的性器抵在自己臀缝时就感觉到了，进入身体之后热得更加明显了，甚至可以说是烫人的温度。虽然他肠道内遍布的神经元并没有向大脑传达过大的温差信号，可他就是这么觉得，觉得雷欧把一团火埋进了他的体内，仿佛被捅进了烧红的铁棍一样。

对雷欧来说，他早就勃起的小兄弟确实被欲望的火焰炙烤着，随着时间的推移变得越来越热，越来越渴望解放。现在，它如入水的红铁一样，终于来到了可以降温的处所。赛文的后穴虽然也是温热的，但却像水一样，细密地抱笼住了他分身的每一处起伏，蠕动着安抚着其下躁动奔流着的血液，却只是让它胀得更大、变得更硬。

"嗯……！好紧、好热……"明明没有得到充分的扩张，雷欧却进入得异常顺利，轻易就把自己推到了最深处，仿佛那里就是为他量身准备的一样。细嫩的甬道因为赛文双腿紧闭的缘故显得更加紧窄，他的大腿挤在赛文被压得翘起的臀尖上，一手按着赛文的膝窝，一手扶着那圆润的侧臀，仰头吐出悠长的气息："呼——好棒！"

这个姿势也让赛文更加清楚地感受雷欧的东西是如何滑进他体内的，头部的肉棱犁开他的隙缝，柱身上凸起的筋脉里奔涌的热血将与雷欧心跳同频率的鼓动，忠实地打在他的内壁上，带着他的心跟着一起颤动起来。

雷欧显然比赛文更快适应了这种深层的嵌入，当他试图在脑内勾画出那撑开自己的狰狞凶器的模样时，雷欧已经先一步进入了下一个愉悦阶段，开始在刚刚征服的领地内驰骋起来。

"不。唔……！等、一下啊……慢嗯、……里、唔……噢嗯！……"突如其来抽插让赛文说不出连贯的话，也多亏如此，才打散了他差点脱口而出的雷欧的名字。他暂时还不打算挑明身份，即使他的理智被脑子里好像和雷欧逞凶的性器连在一起的风箱吹得呼呼作响，赛文也清楚如果这么做了的话，他将无法达到享乐的极致。

赛文的身体已经彻底被雷欧叠成了两折，他一手扶着赛文的小腿让它们侧斜，免得自己向前突刺的时候把脸撞上去，另一之手则撑在了赛文肋边的床单上。雷欧就这样凭借整个上身的重量，把赛文的膝盖压在他自己的胸膛上，迫得他没办法好好说话，只能让短促的呼吸吹动声带，随着雷欧的节奏发出无意义的呻吟。

"真好……你咬得我好紧，好舒服……"与激烈火热的动作不同，刚认清自己的感情就与暗恋对象结合的雷欧心中一篇柔软，想要说些什么温存的话语表达心中的喜悦，可最终没有吐露一字，他怕说多了会被赛文认出来。他不能说"组长"，不敢说"喜欢"，不可以让一切会暴露他们早已相识的话溜出口，结果挑挑拣拣只剩下些露骨粗俗的说辞："你的屁股好会吸，像张淫荡的小嘴，吸得我、好爽……"

即使赛文很快就摆脱了刚被侵犯时的不适，迅速沉迷在快感之中，这样的姿势仍然让他难受，在雷欧动作时会不自觉地挣动，虽然也会把雷欧推开些，但却在同时把体内地性器夹得更紧。

"嘶！浪什么浪，差点被你夹出来，别乱动！"雷欧说着，收回撑在床上的手在赛文的屁股上打了一巴掌，多肉的翘臀在黑暗中发出异常响亮的声音。"松点，我都动不了了……"仿佛以此为契机，雷欧在那泥泞的肉洞中搅弄的水声也变得清晰可闻，延绵地在两人耳边回响。"看看你湿成什么样子了，自己爽出水了吧……果然天生就是挨操的浪货！别这么紧，我还没操够……操！真爽！……"

侮辱意味的语言砸得赛文眼冒金星，他想不到雷欧也会说这种话。但欲望却没有被浇灭，反而仗着即使面对面也看不到对方的黑暗烧得更旺，热得他愈发敏感，想要被更加过分的对待。如果没有被绑着，他恐怕早就像树袋熊一样把自己缠在雷欧身上，用尽全身的力量把雷欧镶进自己的身体中。但他做不到，甚至没办法说出自己完整的诉求，只能尽力抬起臀部，更加主动地把自己向雷欧送去，并且开始有意识运动起括约肌，配合雷欧进出的动作收缩放松，取悦雷欧的同时也取悦自己。

雷欧自然发现了赛文的小动作，已经放弃文明用语的他没放过奚落的机会："唔、爽！上面的小嘴会叫，下面的小嘴也越来越会吸了……就这么喜欢男人的鸡巴吗？真是欠操……"动作也变得愈发勇猛起来，刚刚的矜持怯诺早被他推到九霄云外，大有就这么把赛文操穿的架势。

"咿啊……哈、喜……欢唔、嗯……再、呀……"赛文舒服得的舌尖探出唇外，来不及咽下的口水蓄在嘴里，从喉咙中吐出黏糊不清的音节。他的脖子向后弯折，头顶在黑暗中抵上脑袋下的枕头，昏乱的脑中想着，这样也好，就不怕会叫出雷欧的名字了。他只需要全盘接受雷欧的操弄，然后沉溺其中，如同淫兽般发出最原始的狂喜呻吟。

疯狂的抽插毫无技巧，也无需技巧，雷欧身下是他喜欢的人，他只想在心爱的淫洞里摩擦到天荒地老。也许他以后会掌握很多性爱花样，使官能享受的路径变得更加宽广，但现在，雷欧不过是个初次操到心上人新兵，除了死命向里顶之外什么都不知道。不过这也足够他将一层层的快感堆得越来越高，欲望的高塔很快就变得摇摇欲坠，高潮近在眼前。

"操！要射了……"他不再压着赛文的腿，转而把双手按在赛文两片臀瓣上，像是要把他从嗦紧自己的地方劈开一样，指尖掐进肉里向两边拉扯，开始了最后的冲刺："都给你！给我接住！不许流出来！嗯啊——！"

即使没有雷欧的压制，赛文依然除了攥紧缠缚他手腕的布料什么都做不了，平滑的指甲陷进掌心，可他却感觉不到疼，只有内脏被顶弄的销魂蚀骨。此时主宰他身心的不是赛文自己，而是雷欧，是雷欧雄性的征伐，他所能做的只有接受，以及用呻吟歌颂雷欧的雄壮。

"哼、咿……呀！唔……哈啊啊啊啊——！！"在高压的液体涌进赛文身体深处的同时，他身前的欲望也颤抖着把精液射满自己的胸腹和大腿。

高潮来得如此突然，在两人彻底化身肉欲机器之后，本该昏暗的眼前猝不及防地闪过斑斓的白光。相连的身体因超过了紧绷的界限而抽搐成一团，然后在某个瞬间，双双松软了肌肉，像是灯芯燃尽的蜡油一样，柔软地交叠在一起，仿佛下一秒就能真正融为一体。

房间中静得只能听到散乱的喘息，以及仿佛能鼓破耳膜的心跳，浓郁的麝香味完全盖过了劣质的熏香。

赛文的双腿已经被放下，雷欧半个身子直接趴在他的胸口，口鼻中吐出的气息一下下喷在他的锁骨上。他觉得自己被海浪高高抛起，一直来到云端之上，他觉得身体轻飘飘的无处凭依，想要快些落回地面，却被绵绵的云层阻挡，随风飘荡。身上有什么沉重的东西压迫着他，让他加憋闷、呼吸不畅，他知道那是雷欧，可他的嗓子刚才激烈的交合中劳累过度，干哑伴随着轻微的撕痛让他不能直接要求雷欧起开。他想：等等吧，再等等，等我能开口了就……也许是云做的床太过温柔，筋疲力竭的赛文不知不觉陷入了黑甜。

等雷欧调整好呼吸回神时，才发现身下的人已经沉入了梦乡。他扭开床头的小灯，看着赛文平缓的呼吸和舒展的眉头，心里柔软得仿佛铺满了羽毛。但随即他想起之前的一切，脸色不由一变，匆匆给赛文松了绑。揉着赛文手腕的红痕，他的眼中满是复杂。

许久之后，酸麻从雷欧撑在床上的手肘蔓延开来，他才如同惊醒一般，想起要继续帮赛文收拾。他轻柔地把赛文剥的精光，然后为眼前匀称的肉体发出惊叹，直到赛文像是为了抵抗冷空气的侵蚀而蜷起身体，看呆的他才小心地把人抱进浴室。

给赛文清理股间时，雷欧的手又一次埋进组长的身体，这次比他不久之前第一次进入时轻松很多，沉睡的赛文丝毫没有被打扰。温热的肠肉依然紧致柔软，里面灌满了粘腻的液体，是雷欧射进去的精液。他的指尖细致地抠挖着，引出里面的浊液飘在水中。这是我的东西，被赛文全部接收了……雷欧想着，感到一股热气涌上，烧得他好像整个变成了红种人。

为赛文穿上睡衣，又把他安置在整理好的床上之后，雷欧没有等他醒来，而是默默离开了。他最终选择了逃跑，因为他不敢，不敢让赛文知道他做下了如此的龌龊，他怕再也见不到赛文。雷欧发誓这是仅有一次的意外，他会尽量不在赛文面前露出破绽，会做一个忠实的下属，永远追随在组长身边……

赛文睁开眼时已是第二天，他动动手脚，肌肉没有想象中的酸疼，身下也是清爽一片，看来是被好好地照顾过了。亮起来的房间是玫瑰色的，充满了浪漫的气息，但却只有他孤零零一个人，除了枕头边坏掉的辛巴面具，再没有第二个人存在过的痕迹。他拿起一旁椅子上被叠得整整齐齐的衣服换上，不带一丝留恋地走了出去，把未说完的低语关在门后：

"雷欧，呵……"

**Author's Note:**

> 《[醉酒被上司骑醒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18277925)》的前传


End file.
